Camp Rock
by Angelina56
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn meet at a hospital and become friends. Years later they meet again at camp rock. The camp that Caitlyn's uncle owns. Read and find out what happens in this story. Will be Smitchie and maybe Naitlyn. Sorry bad at summary's guys.


Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. But I do own Caitlyn's mother's first name.

A/N: this is my 3 camp rock story so please be nice. I own nothing. I got the idea for a cancer story from a few other stories out there over cancer. I made up the hospital's name. I don't think that there's a hospital out there named that it there is oh well. Then I don't own it. Who knows? Any way to the story we go.

A/N: I am still updating my other stories so do worry about me not finishing them. If you haven't read my other stories fill free to check them out. On to the story now.

Songs:

This Is Me ~? ~

I'm Gonna Love You Through It ~ MARTINA MCBRIDE ~

**Shane gray age 15**

**Nate age 14**

**Jason age 17**

**Mitchie age 14**

**Caitlyn age 14**

* * *

**Camp rock**

Chapter 1

* * *

_**Ohio General Hospital**_

_**Lakewood, Ohio**_

_Friday September 15, 2006 _

****************camp rock****************camp rock*******************

**Children's floor (8:20 am)**

_Mitchie's room #416_

Mitchie Torres set in her bed with the TV on flicking through channels, trying to find something on to watch.

She finally turned the TV to Hot Tunes and turned up the volume with her remote.

She saw that they had a photo of Shane Gray from Connect Three.

_Hello I'm Jordan Nicholson and welcome to Hot Tune's this fine day. We are going to talk about connect three._

_Shane Gray of Connect Three bad boy's image has only gotten worse over the past few months._

_Earlier today Shane Gray yelled at fans and then he blow up at his band mates in front of some of their fans over what songs they were going to sing at their next concert somewhere in Europe in a week's time._

Mitchie rolled her eyes and then turned the TV off.

She was tired of hearing about what new thing Shane Gray has done wrong.

He had everything and she didn't understand why he was acting like a jerk to everyone.

Mitchie use to love connect three back when they first came out, but now days she hardly lessons to them anymore.

Mitchie looked up when she heard a knock on her door and someone come in.

Mitchie saw Nurse Lisa she was one of Mitchie's favorite nurses on the children's ward.

"Hey Mitchie sorry to disturb you this early in the morning but I came to tell you that in a few hours there will be a new girl joining us here on this ward. I was hoping that you would maybe try to be her friend while she stays here." Asked Nurse Lisa with a hopeful smile on her face as she looked at Mitchie who was looking at her from her bed.

"Okay I'll try to be her friend. How old is she anyways?" asked Mitchie as she gave Lisa a small smile.

"Well she's the same age as you she's 14 and her name's Caitlyn Geller and she has curly light brown hair and she love's music as much as you do." Said Nurse Lisa

Mitchie nodded and Lisa headed to the door ready to leave Mitchie's room.

Nurse Lisa turned around once she reached the door and spoke to Mitchie.

"Oh your breakfast should be here in the next few mins. So try and eat something this morning Mitchie for me please." Begged Lisa as she gave mitchie her puppy dog eyes.

Mitchie nodded and watched as Lisa left her room and went back to work.

* * *

**Caitlyn house (8:30 am)**

_Akron, Ohio_

Caitlyn Geller sighed as she looked around what was now her old room in her old house.

She was moving to Lakewood today because her parents were going away on a big business trip that they had planned for months.

She had gotten sent home from the boarding school that she had been going to since she was 10 years old at the last-minute, because she had gotten sick with Leukemia.

So Caitlyn's parents had to find the best hospital for Caitlyn to be treated at that money could buy in the state that they lived in.

Caitlyn knew that she would be staying at this hospital and that maybe some of her family would come and visit her while she'll be in the hospital.

Caitlyn hoped and wondered if her cousin Shane and his band mates from Connect Three would come visit her, but she knew that was wishful thinking because her cousin had turned in to a big jerk since he and his band got signed.

Caitlyn hated that she had gotten sick so early in the school year it ruined the fun she would have had at boarding school with her friends.

* * *

**Few mins later**

Caitlyn jumped when she heard someone knocking on the door frame of her old room.

She looked up and saw her mother standing there was a sad smile on her face as she looked at her.

"Sweetie are you almost ready to go your father and I have a plane to catch and we can't be late." Said Adele Geller Caitlyn's mother.

Caitlyn looked around her room one more time and then nodded to her mother as she grabbed her lap top case that held her lap top in it and followed her mother out of her old room and house.

* * *

**In Geller car on the way to Ohio General Hospital in Lakewood, Ohio (8:50 am)**

Caitlyn set in the back of her parent's car watched things pass by her window as her parents quietly talked in the front of the car on the way to the hospital that Caitlyn would be living in until she gets better.

Caitlyn was pulled out of her sight-seeing by her cell phone going off.

She pulled out her sidekick from her jacket and answered her phone without looking at who was calling her.

"hello." Said Caitlyn in a soft voice to the person on the other end of the phone.

"_Hey Caitlyn it's me Nate along with Jason and your jerk of a cousin Shane." said Nate Black as he and his band mates had his phone on speaker._

"Hey guys it good to hear from you. How are you guy's doing. I thought that you were still on tour some were in Europe." Said Caitlyn with a smile on her face for the first time since she was told she had cancer.

"_First off it's nice to be talking to you been awhile since we talked and that's our fault so sorry. Secondly we are fine just tired from all the shows we done and still have left to do. Thirdly yes we are still on tour and will be for a while. Now how are you Caitlyn and don't lie to us." Said Nate as Jason and Shane agreed with Nate on everything he said._

"I'm doing okay guys don't worry about me. So why did you really call I know it wasn't just to catch up. We could have done that when you guys got back from tour." Said Caitlyn in a stern voice.

Caitlyn heard all three boys sigh and she wandered what they were up to and thinking about.

"_Lesson Caitlyn, Shane got a call from your uncle Brown and he told us about you being sick, but he wouldn't tell Shane with what you were sick with. He told Shane to call and ask you and here we are talking to you a week after Browns call." Said Nate as he watched Shane hit Jason on the arm for trying to look at the song Shane was working on._

"oh." Said Caitlyn as she realized that they didn't know that she had cancer.

"_Caitlyn what's wrong with you and will you be fine in time to come to the concert that you promised you'll come to next month." Asked Jason happily as Nate and Shane glared at him._

"Well Jason I won't be able to make that concert like I promised I'm sorry flying jay. As to what's wrong with me will I... Umm… I ….. Have... umm… can...cer." said Caitlyn in a soft voice.

Silence was all that could be heard over the phone line on both sides of the phone.

"_I'm sorry did you just say that you have cancer?" asked Nate in a disbelieving voice saying what Jason and Shane couldn't._

"Yes Nate I did just say I have cancer." Said Caitlyn sadly to Nate and his band mates.

"_oh." Was what Nate, Jason and Shane said together as they stared at Nate's phone._

"The type of cancer I have is called Acute Myeloid Leukemia and I'm on my way to a hospital that's got a good cancer ward and are the most advance in cancer treatment in Ohio." Said Caitlyn in a confident voice.

"_So you have leukemia and you are going to a hospital that has good cancer center and great treatment center. Well that's good Kit Kat." Said Nate in a voice full of emotion._

Caitlyn felt a smile make its way on her face as she heard the nickname that Nate gave her when he meet her 7 years ago she was eating a Kit Kat bar.

"Yes Natey that's what I'm saying." Said Caitlyn with a smile on her face.

"_Ok, well we have to go I'm sorry we will call you when we can." Said Nate as he turned his phone off of speaker._

"Okay Nate. Good luck. Bye." Said Caitlyn sad that Nate had to get off of the phone with her.

"_Thanks and goodbye." Said Nate as he hung up his phone and turned to his band mates to get ready to practice._

Caitlyn sighed and put her phone back in her jacket pocket and looked back out the window again.

Caitlyn hoped that there was someone at this hospital who loved music as much as she did.

* * *

**Ohio General Hospital, children's floor (10:20 am)**

_**Outside Caitlyn's room # 418 across from Mitchie's room**_

Caitlyn stood outside the room that would be hers for the see-able future with a nurse in her 30's named Lisa.

Caitlyn sighed she wished her parents had at least stayed until she got settled in her room before leaving her at a hospital with people she doesn't know.

Caitlyn followed the nurse in to her new room with her duffel bag full of clothes and her lap top.

Caitlyn put her stuff on her hospital bed and turned around to the sweet nurse that she met when she got of the elevator on the child's cancer floor.

"So what happens now?" asked Caitlyn as she and the nurse look at each other.

"Well there's a girl I would like to meet. She loves music just as much as you do and you both have the same kind of cancer. So what do you say wont to meet her?" asked Nurse Lisa with a kind smile on her face.

Caitlyn nodded her head letting the Nurse know that she would meet this girl.

"Okay will she is in the entertainment room on this floor for the children. Follow me and I'll take you there." Said nurse Lisa

"Sure let's go. You lead the way and I follow you." said Caitlyn with a smile on her face.

Caitlyn followed Nurse Lisa out of her room and to the entertainment room.

* * *

**Children's Entertainment room (10:31 am)**

Mitchie was playing the piano in the entertainment room that was for the kids with cancer.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way  
_

Caitlyn and Lisa enter the room together and stand at the door. They listen to Mitchie as she sang and played the piano.

Caitlyn was in awe at how good this girl was. She thought that the teenage girl sounded like an angel and nothing she ever heard before.

_This is real, This is me_

Caitlyn turned her head to Lisa the nurse next to her and spoke to her.

"Wow she amazing. Did she write that song?" asked Caitlyn in awe at Mitchie.

"Ya she did write that song and she is amazing. We tell her that all the time, but she doesn't believe us." Said Nurse Lisa with a big proud smile on her face.

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

Mitchie looked up and saw a few of the younger cancer kids who are like ages 5-8.

She also saw Lisa who had a curly light brown-haired teenage girl standing next to her who had on a hospital bracelet.

Mitchie smiled at everyone as they clapped when she finished playing the last chords to her song this is me.

Mitchie felt a small hand on her arm as she went to stand up and move away from the piano.

Mitchie looked to the person whose hand was on her arm and saw a little pale and sickly looking red-head girl about 6 years old-looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Can you sing us another song?" asked the little red-head as some more kids and a few parents and siblings came in to the room.

Mitchie's eyes soften when she heard the little girls request and she nodded.

"Okay for you I will." said Mitchie with a soft smile on her face as the little red-head went back to her parents and brother.

Mitchie got ready to play and she thought about what song of hers to play and then she knew what one to play for the kids and their parents/siblings.

"This song I wrote a few years ago about my mother's sister and for others out there like my aunt bless her soul. She gone now but I know she'd had loved it. The songs called I'm Gonna Love You Through It." Said Mitchie softly as she played the chords to the opening of the song.

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
The doctor just confirmed her fears  
Her husband held it in and held her tight  
Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38  
With three kids who need you in their lives  
He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too  
But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_  
_When you let go, I'll hold on_  
_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_  
_When you feel lost and scared to death,_  
_Like you can't take one more step_  
_Just take my hand, together we can do it_  
_I'm gonna love you through it._

_She made it through the surgery fine_  
_They said they caught it just in time_  
_But they had to take more than they planned_  
_Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts_  
_To hide what the cancer took from her_  
_But she just wants to feel like a woman again_  
_She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"_  
_He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_  
_When you let go, I'll hold on_  
_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_  
_When you feel lost and scared to death,_  
_Like you can't take one more step_  
_Just take my hand, together we can do it_  
_I'm gonna love you through it._

_And when this road gets too long_  
_I'll be the rock you lean on_  
_Just take my hand, together we can do it_  
_I'm gonna love you through it._  
_I'm gonna love you through it._

Mitchie finished singing and playing her song and she wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen down her face.

She looked at everyone when she heard clapping and whistling from everyone in the room.

She saw that almost everyone in the room had tears in their eyes and on their cheeks.

Mitchie stood up and gave everyone a bow and then she closed the piano key's cover and then she moved away from the piano.

She started making her way over to her friend and favorite Nurse Lisa.

Along the way she was stopped by a few of the kids and their family members.

Where hugs and a few words were exchanged and then Mitchie slowly made her way over to Lisa and the only other teenager admitted to the hospitals children's cancer floor.

Mitchie stopped in front of Nurse Lisa and the mystery girl next to her.

Mitchie and Lisa hugged and Lisa whispered in Mitchie ear that she did well and that she is an amazing singer.

They pulled apart and then Lisa grabbed Mitchie and Caitlyn's hands and pulled them outside the entertainment room and down the hall and to their rooms.

* * *

**Outside Mitchie and Caitlyn's rooms (10:43 am)**

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nurse Lisa all stood in the hall way outside Mitchie and Caitlyn's rooms.

Mitchie realized that this must be the girl that Lisa told her about this morning.

"Mitchie I'd like you to meet Caitlyn Geller she's the girl I told you about early this morning." Said Nurse Lisa as she waved her hand in Caitlyn's direction as she introduced Caitlyn to mitchie.

Mitchie nodded at Caitlyn and then looked back at her friend Lisa.

"Caitlyn this is Mitchie I told you about her when you arrived." Said Nurse Lisa as she waved her hand in Mitchie's direction as she introduced Caitlyn to Mitchie.

"hi." Said Caitlyn with a shy smile on her face as she looked at Mitchie.

"hi." Said mitchie in a soft voice barely above a whisper to Caitlyn.

"Will girls I'll see you later. I have some work to do, but I be to see you soon." Said Nurse Lisa as she smiled and walked back the way she came.

Few seconds pass

"Hey Caitlyn how about we go in my room and get to know each other?" asked Mitchie nervously as she picked at her thumb nail.

"Umm... Ya sure." Said Caitlyn with a friendly smile on her tired face.

With that they both turned to Mitchie's room and made their way in to Mitchie's room.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this story I hope you liked it. More to come soon. Stay tuned for more of this story. Let me now that you think of the story so far if you like.

Angelina56


End file.
